unhalofandomcom-20200214-history
Assault on the Control Room (Level)
The Assault on the Control Room is the fifth and longest level in Halo 1. It may be the longest, though, it doesn't feel long as the Library as it doesn't have as much isolation and disadvantages to make any player go to near insanity. Previously, Master Chief was near the Silent Cartographer (Building) trying find a map that leads to the control room of Halo. He was successful, killing tons of Covenant without hesitation or mercy. Now, he is killing more Covenant and now Wraiths to find the control room. After many deaths and empty magazines, Chief has found the Control Room. The Chief started to climb a structure to get to the control room, where he was insulted, harassed and raped by Cortana. Cortana, who started to get even more info from the Halo thingy, is now horrified by the images of Forerunners' faces. Then, Cortana found out that the "weapon cache" that some interrogated Elite revealed to Keyes was actually a drug barn and, more importantly, held AIDS. Cortana urged Master Chief to try to stop Keyes before it's late, while she stays in the Halo database, watching alien porn and waits for MC to "return" for a "suprise." Transcript Echo 419: '" Good Luck " ''Two Elites appear with Gruntiness '''Master Chief:"K let me in !!!" MC hops back in Pelican but dies when he reaches the bottom but the checkpiont saved while he was in Pelican epic failnbut after dying 666 times he restarted the level I Would Have Been Your Motherfucker The level sart with Grunt sniffing his WTF ?... um you might not want to know I didn't know someone would be such a dumbass as to hire a gay Grunt E'cho 419:' *listening to 107.9* Master Chief:"WOULD YOU TURN IT DOWN !!" Angry Elites appear. Tthey are angry cuase the loud music reminds them they can't rap with four lips Master Chief:"Meet me at the pyramid" Echo 419:*Still listening to 107.9* The Elites and Master Chief have a bar fight Master Chief:"I WOULD HAVE BEEN YOUR DADDY BUT YOUR MOTHER WAS TOO DAMN UGLY !!" After a while of fighting police arrives and when they see MC Police:"We got you Vader !" *tear gas fires* Master Chief:"What the Fuck?" *tear gas explodes* but don't worry the gas went through the breathing holes in MC's helmet so he is subdued then the polce takes him towards a room but got raped by invinsible Elites Master Chief:"Great where am I ?" If You Had Super Gruntinesss MC walks towards an Elite Master Chief:"Is the Banshee for sale" Arbiter:"Umm no" Naster Chief:"Can I have it?" Arbiter:"I need it for protection" Master Chief:"Dude we have infinite health" Arbiter:"Really?" MC hops in Banshee Master Chief:"Nope cya noob" Arbiter:"WTF?" *throw plasma grenade but miss as usual* ''"Great now he gonna bitch endlessly again" '''Jackal:'"Dude you drop this" *hand over the plasma grenade* Arbiter:*screams in a girly voice* meanwhile at the conrol room Master Chief:"K Cortana here is the conrol room" Cortana:"K I'm in wait .. Oh my" Master Chief:"What?" Cortana:"Go and get ODST so I can play the Reach beta !" Master Chief:"Oh you got to b-" Cortana:"NNNOOWW!" So, the mister Chief does it not to get raped. Category:Your Mother Category:Shit people complain about Category:Things that kick ass Category:Madness